Cain
by XxBlaiddxX
Summary: A story told from Knive's and Vash's POV. Expect smarmy Knives. :D Sorry, can't say much or it'll spoil it. Please do read it, though! And please R&R! UPDATED: chapter 3 is up! Chapter 4 coming soon! Please review. :
1. Young Man With a Gun

Whew! So, I know my Trgun ficcys aren't getting much love...but I so do love making them! So I'm going to! I will get around to the others. I will! But right now it's time to talk about Knives. :D

This started as a one shot...but I thought, 'what the heck'! I'm having fun, so I think I'll continue it. :D

PS-Yes, I know. It's pretty tiny. :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Plant's screams were beginning to over-power my head. I was painfully regretting my murderous overloading of her systems.

I clapped my hands over my ears and sank to the floor of the catwalk in front of her bulb. With every fiber of my being I could feel her reaching out to my mind, trying so desperately to find contact within me. Trying to keep her from invading my mind soon became to much. I couldn't fight it anymore.

Grabbing the railing, I was able to pull myself up to my feet. Leaning over, I pressed my palms to the glass of her bulb, sending the flow of healing energy she needed. I felt like a fool.

Immediately, her screams subsided, leaving us in total silence. She was the first to speak, letting her words seep deep into my head as I opened the pathways between our minds.

_"Brother. Why."_

I didn't know how to respond; How to put how I felt into any sort of language. So I didn't. Closing my eyes, I began to let every one of my raw emotions sweep over onto her, into her own mind.

As I let her feel my pain, my sorrow, my loneliness, I saved my strongest emotion for last.

**My Hate.**

My tightly shut eyes opened, burning fiercely at the freshly awakened emotion. I had almost resumed my attack on her, but as my face turned upwards, something in her face stopped me. I had anticipated the horrified look of the humans that I knew so well by heart. The abrupt awareness that I wasn't one of them, and the sudden realization that I was going to kill them.

But when I looked up at her face, I saw only the look of pity.

She gently floated down to the part of the bulb where I was standing, and placed her palms against mine. Her black, empty eyes gazed into my own, and I felt my soul being bared before her.

****

I have always been an independent plant, unlike the majority of my unfortunate species. Though I was born inside a bulb, I cannot begin to imagine a life of enslavement and servitude, encompassed inside of one of those horrible glass cases. It pains me to see my sisters trapped within, their very life energy being drained and harvested merely for the sake of the survival of spiders. Despite this, I had never _truly_ considered what a living hell it must be.

****

Our fingertips joined through the glass, her delicate silver wings gently flapping. I felt every ounce of her own pain flow through to me. She was showing me that I wasn't the only one who hurt.

I jerked my head back abruptly, but left my hands on the glass. What had been the point? My attention was brought back to her, as she began to speak again.

_"We have _**all**_ been scarred and damaged and used by the humans. They cannot comprehend what we are. They have been de-evolving since the day that they crashed on this barren planet. Primitive creatures, they have become dependent on us like children for their mothers. _**We**_ are their mothers. It is our duty to sacrifice our entire being and lives to further their survival."_

_"NO!",_ I screamed, both telepathically and aloud, my hands smashing against her prison. A spiderweb of hairline cracks spread from the point of impact, making her shrink back in terror. I could feel the connection sever as I seethed. Looking at me with scared eyes, I realized that all along she had been tainted by her captors. There was no reason for the prolonging of her life, while she continued to help the spiders.

I drew my gun and cocked it, aiming it at the glass.

BAM BAM BAM!

----------------------

To be continued...

-------------------------------------------

I'm really, really proud. This was my first attempt at writing a fic on paper, then transferring it onto my computer.... I've read it a few times, and I think everything is in order. If something doesn't make sense, or you think I'm SUPER OOC, or you see a GAPING grammar issue that is driving you bonkers, please, please, please, let me know! I will fix it! Thanks so much for reading. :D


	2. Cain

**Chapter 2! **

***dun-dun-dun**

**I'm pretty happy with it, overall. Have I mentioned lately _how much_ I love writing first-person Knives? **

**Note: This hasn't been beta'd, as much as I wish it was! If you're interested in telling me what's wrong with it, and helping me improve, please do!**

* * *

Now, onto the story!

BANG BANG BANG!

I whipped my head around to the ringing gunshots behind me, letting my finger off of the hammer of my firearm. Growling at the familiar face and smoking gun that I was greeted with, I clenched my teeth in anger. I regretted sorely making him the weapon he now held in his livid, shaking, hand. What right did he have to be angry with me? I had done nothing to hurt him. I should have been the angry one, but instead I softened my face, smiling genially at my brother. I holstered my weapon and waved. I had always liked speaking aloud to Vash from the time we were children. In a way, it seemed more personal than telepathy. I did so now, all the while taking long strides towards my brother.

"Why hello, Vash! It's truly an honor. My pet, Legato, informs me that you've been getting quite famous in and among the spiders. So, how does it feel to be the most feared human in existence? Oh _that's_ right! I had almost forgotten. _You're not human_!"

Our faces inches away, I gave him my signature smirk, the one I knew he hated with a burning passion.

"Dear brother, recently _you_ seem to be forgetting as well!" Stepping back, I began to circle him on the catwalk, making him turn with me in order to cover me with his weapon.

" 'Vash: The Humanoid Typhoon'! Has a nice ring to it, I suppose. Much better than, 'Vash: The Lying-Plant-Who-Shot-His-Brother-In-The-Leg'! Doesn't quite have as nice of a ring to it. Pity. We both know it's a much more accurate title."

"STOP!", my seething brother flared. My smile widened with a hint of anger. He was so easily patronized, it was almost sickening. Ultimately, he was always the weaker of the two of us.

I circled around him once more, stopping when I was facing the plant bulb, Vash with his back to it. "So, Vash, down to business. Tell me, to what do I owe the pleasure? This isn't a social visit, is it? Alas, I _had_ gotten that feeling. I was actually in the middle of something. I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment, but I should be free in a matter of minutes! If you'll excuse me..."

In one fluid movement, I stepped back, instantly drew my gun, and fired four shots in quick succession over my brothers head and into the fragile glass of the bulb. The plant inside shrieked horribly, and I could see the panic in my brother's eyes. I had moved too quick, even for him to have stopped me. Now he was torn between keeping me in his sights and surveying the damage to the plant. His idiotic soft heart won him over, and he turned to look.

Not one of the bullets had missed their mark. I eyed my excellent marksmanship with pride, waiting eagerly for the finale to begin.

At first there was only a soft, cracking sound, which was soon followed by a louder one, and then all of the glass came crashing down at once, stray shards of the bulb showering down on us like some sort of violent rain.

My eyes on Vash's face, I followed his horrified gaze to the end of the walkway.

Entombed by three large pieces of glass, the plant angel was pinned to the floor of her former prison. The terrified look on her face had not departed, and instead was joined by a look of pain. Turning my attention back to my brother, I tried to calculate what his next move might be. Before I could really ponder on it, he was off, jumping and racing over the wreckage.

Steadying myself, I pulled to my feet and stood watching his futile attempts to make everything right again.

He raced to the side of the angel, and began to pull off small pieces of glass, one by one from around her fragile body. Listening in the quiet to his shaking breath, I heard every word.

"Hang in there! You're gonna make it! Don't give up! Please don't die!" Then quieter: "Oh, God. Please don't die." He finished removing the last pieces of glass and kneeled next to her on the metal grating. He extended his arm towards her middle, to lift her up. Though she was damaged, she was also scared and defensive. Lashing out quickly, she bit him in the wrist, causing him to cry out as blood ran along the dark sleeve of his absurd red coat.

I wondered, with a hint of curiosity, how he would handle the situation. Without question, I knew how _I _would handle it.

Wincing at the pain, he took off the coat and held it over her momentarily. Then he pounced it down across the lower part of her face, and the upper part of her body, keeping her nose exposed so she could breathe. He quickly wrapped it around her naked form, and took her gently into his arms. She thrashed for a few moments, but soon settled at his soothing words.

He then stood up and faced me, a steely, I'm-not-screwing-around look on his countenance. "I'm walking out of here," He said in his most powerful voice. The one that even gave me chills. I decided to be accommodating.

"By all means. You are fully aware that she'll die within a matter of days. It's not like she's any use to anyone anymore, anyway."

I watched the feral look of anger twitch at my siblings mouth. If it wasn't for his hypocritical pacifistic morals, I was fairly certain he would have been ripping my throat out by that point.

I stepped aside, leaning back onto the safety railing as he walked by, his gun trained to my temple. As if he would ever be able to pull the trigger. I did know from past experience that he would, in fact, maim me, but I was ready in case of that. "Vash, we should talk sometime. Really." I leant my head back, lolling it around to watch him go. "You know, have lunch. Chat. That's what you humans like to do, isn't it?"

I watched his shoulders scrunch. My antagonism had gotten through to him. I waited for more, but instead he braced himself and walked forward, a extra quick step in his pace.

I felt the corner of my mouth upturn, as I was reminded of a book that the humans put so much stock into. I'd read it several time over the years, in an effort to relieve some boredom. I recalled a story in it that I thought applicable.

"Goodbye, Cain."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks to lovely reviewers, I've decided that there will be a sequel! It won't be for a while, but it'll come! And review! Please review! Even if you hate it! Really!**


	3. Angel

**Ok! Well, I decided since I liked the first two chapters so well, I would re-open this fic and write some more. The first two chapters were from Knives' POV: This one will be from Vash's. **

**I hope you enjoy it, and that it lives up to the other two. XD**

-x-x-x-

The wind whipped around us, as heaven screamed at the impending loss of it's child. Rem always told us that we were angels; that we were precious to the gods that be. I had never thought seriously about this- the idea that there were winged creatures flapping in the sky, answering to an almighty creator's beck and call? Preposterous. Science wouldn't allow for it. But as my mind matured and deepened, I realized that it was no more unlikely than thousands of humans descending on a barren planet in flying ships. Maybe plants _were _angels. Maybe we weren't.

Did it even matter now?

I held the precious bundle in my arms, willing her to stay with me. My coat and a nearby rock were the only things protecting us from the horrid sandstorm that lashed against us. I would've stayed inside the plant facility, but anything was better than facing my brother. I wondered silently what he hoped to gain from his murderous revenge on the human race. What he could ever hope to accomplish. Peace? Sure. Peace, because everyone would be _dead. _

The girl in my arms stirred fitfully; I knew she was reacting adversely to my emotional state. I willed myself to calm: I couldn't get upset now.

Relaxing, I wrapped my mind around hers in a sort of a comfort blanket. There was nothing in my vast knowledge that could help her now. It was too late. I could already feel her embracing the quieting thought of death.

I held her tighter, burying my face in her damp hair.

_'It's okay. Everything is going to be alright. It's not your time. You are loved.'_

I felt her untangle her limbs from the fetal position she had been in. She carefully and deliberately brought her arms around my waist, digging her claws into my back. A tear slid down my face as I held her close. It was the most tragic thing I could comprehend: in all of her long, exhausting life, she had never once been touched by another living soul.

_'Va...sh...'_

I was startled by my name, but then realized that she must have heard it from Knives.

_'You have a...name.'_

I realized with a sad smile, that it was a new concept to her. She was still discovering, even at her end.

I brought my mouth to her damp ear, and spoke aloud. "Would you like one?"

_'No. I am fine. I do not need one.'_

She didn't communicate with words anymore, but I could feel a sense of guilt wash over me, as I realized that she was apologizing in her own way. Sympathy was the only thing I felt. She was sorry for biting me. For doing something so animalistic. I held her closer, letting my forgiveness surge across her. I knew she was no animal.

One of her clawed hands found mine. She ran one of her fingers across my bloodied wrist, and within moments it healed, small drops of blood still clinging to the perfectly restored skin. I was awestruck. I had regenerative powers over my own body, but they weren't that swift or effective. I certainly couldn't heal others. And how could she do it now, when ever fiber of her body would be focused on keeping her alive?

She was special. That was the answer.

The storm was beginning to die down. The rock we were leaning against was casting a long shadow- nightfall was imminent.

Her breathing was beginning to shallow, and I could feel her pulse flicker under my hand. I brought my hand up under her neck, as she fought to keep control. She started to audibly whimper, and I squeezed my eyes shut to avoid doing the same.

***

_The little blond boy pressed his hands against the huge bulb, eyes wide with wonder. A tall woman crouched beside him, eyes sparkling with love for the child._

"_Rem! There's someone in there, Rem! I can feel it."_

"_Of course there is, Vash. They're what keep this ship running. When we get to our new home, they'll help us!" She smiled at him, amazed at his intelligence. He was only three months old. She didn't know how it was possible, but it was. He was her little miracle._

"_Who are they, Rem? Who are they?"_

"_Silly. They're you sisters!"_

_***_

I opened my eyes and let the tears run freely. _My sister. _That's who she was. She was so much older than I was. Maybe I had seen her that day on the SEEDS ship. Maybe she felt my presence. Maybe an old, familiar knowledge is what had been keeping her alive the past hour.

Maybe...Maybe...

I wept bitterly into my coat. Hot, bitter, selfish tears. This was her pain. I was taking her grief upon myself. It wasn't right! I pounded one of my fists into the ground, blind with the pain of sadness. It had all but consumed me, when I felt a hand on my face. The words suddenly poured into my head.

"_Do not mourn. I do not understand. I am weak, but not near death. Please stop."_

I gasped and let my tears clear. As her face slowly came into focus, I could understand why some would be frightened of our species. Her eyes were pitch black, and she never blinked. Her eyes were open, or they were closed. Her skin was deathly pale, strikingly resembling a ghost. She rarely opened her mouth, -using telepathy was her only means of communicating with anyone- but when she did, it would show a row of dagger-like teeth. But apart from that and two folded wings on her back, she looked as human as I did.

I looked into her deep eyes, at a loss for words; I could feel my mind being invaded, and I knew she was scanning my thoughts and memories. Not a hint of emotion crossed her face, but I could feel her empathy.

_'You want...to be loved.'_

I blinked at her out-right obviousness. Of course I did. Didn't everyone? (Everyone who isn't a homicidal maniac, that is?) But then, I had to remind myself that part of the reason Knives was the way he was, was because of the cruel treatment he had faced as a child. I faced it too, but he had always been the weaker of the two of us. For all of his power, and all of my cowardice, I was still the stronger twin.

Night was finally here. There weren't many animal sounds, but fear of the unknown kept me on the alert to danger.

She snuggled close against me for warmth. So childlike.

_**-x-x-x-**_

**Please review! I should mention that this story is pre-series. Although I'm a die-hard VashxMeryl shipper, I'm toying with the idea of making this plant a love interest. Just wait 'till you see what she can do. ^.^**

**p.s. -set to your story alerts, please!! Chapter 4 is not far off!**


End file.
